She was perfect
by Natsu x Lucy - NaLu
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia have just entered Fairy Tail Academy, except they do it not knowing each other. Each of them holds a dark secret, that prevents them from befriending people quickly, but that all changes when Lucy meets Natsu and Gray meets Juvia. Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy
1. Perfect

Me: This is my first fanfic, so please any advice will help. I'm open to criticism.

Mirajane: I'm sure you'll do fine! (while smiling her encouraging smile)

Gajeel: Tch! I think it will suck! Geehee!

Juvia: Juvia-sama thinks you'll do fine!

Elfman: WRITING FANFICS IS A MAN!

Me: *face palms* -mumbles- I don't own Fairy Tail.

(Mostly everyone is going to be OOC so beware!)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyone thought Lucy Heartfilia was perfect. Her blonde hair shone so bright it seemed like it could blind. She had a very, VERY nice body. She was smart. So smart, that people who didn't know her thought she spent all her time studying. But everyone knew Lucy. She was popular. She was the most compassionate person you could ever meet. She was an amazing athlete. Lucy was able to run so fast that, if she chose, she could make it that no one would notice her. As fast as the wind. But the best of all, this blonde haired seemingly perfect girl was an amazing Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy had one fault... how long it took for her to trust.

It was the first day back from summer vacation at Fairy Tail Academy. She had just graduated last year from Blue Pegasus H.S. Lucy was nervous. _What if my friends aren't in my class? It totally slipped my mind to ask them. _Only half of her friends chose Fairy Tail Academy (which still was a significant amount of people). She opened the door and her eyes grew wide.

She almost cried when she saw Erza, Gray, Loke, and Elfman. She was nothing without them. She rushed over to them and gave them all hugs. "I completely forgot to ask what class you guys had!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hm seems like we got lucky." Erza said almost grinning. "Hey, Lucy! Let me see your schedule." Gray said taking it before she could even answer. "BEING IN THE SAME CLASS IS A MAN!" Elfman exclaimed. Lucy laughed wholeheartedly. She was so excited about her class. Gray gave back her schedule and said, "Alright! We have four classes together!" Lucy was so grateful. She'd been friends with Gray since third grade. After figuring out she had class with at least one of these four she was ecstatic.

After finding all this out the bell rang. "Alright I'm your sensei so behave or else!" –transforms using Satan Soul- Murmurs erupted from the class "Who is this white haired devil!?" Their sensei smirked and opened her eyes. Lucy could see the fire in her eyes. As their sensei turned back to normal, she introduced herself. "I'm Mirajane!" she said with a smile as if nothing happened. (A/N Elfman and Mirajane are not brother and sister in this. Also Elfman is a little younger than the series.)

After her introduction she started taking roll.

"Cana Alberona?"

"Here!" Lucy looked behind her and saw a brown haired girl with a beer in her hand.

"YOU CAN'T DRINK IN HERE!" Mirajane was furious. Lucy thought she would use Satan Soul.

"Alright, alright." Cana said laughing.

"Max Alors?"

"Here"

"Alzack Connel?"

"Here"

"Bisca Connell?"

"Here"

Once again, whispers came out. "Are they married? At such a young age?"

"Natsu Dragneel?"

The room fell silent, waiting for a "here" or a "present"

"Natsu?" Mirajane asked again.

The door busted open. "Sorry I'm late!" the boy said with a big, toothy grin.

* * *

**Well this is it! My first fanfic and chapter.**

**Please, review and tell me what i can improve on**

**I might have another one up tomorrow. **

**Anyway, Later!**

**BTW just a heads up, I will be switching to a POV kind of story in the next chapter**

**(Just realized that's how i want to take this story) xD**


	2. Mind if i sit here?

Me: So what did you guys think?

Gajeel: It wasn't that bad. But you still suck! Geehee

Elfman: PRACTICING WRITING IS A MAN!

Mirajane: I should have been in it more.

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA WASN'T EVEN IN IT!

Me: Relax Juvia, I'm getting there.

Juvia: YOU EVEN PUT LOKE IN THERE! NO ONE LIKES HIM!

Me: -sighs deeply- Juvia would you do the honors of the disclaimer?

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA KNOWS THAT THE AUTOR OF SHE WAS PERFECT COULD NEVER MAKE AN ANIME AS GREAT AS FAIRY TAIL… because juvia-sama is in it! HIRO MASHIMA OWNS THE RIGHTS!

Me:.. thanks.. A/N I like using "…" so please bear with me while I use it constantly. And again it will now be put into POV's. Also sorry if I curse some in this –why it's rated T-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**LUCY'S POV**

My eyes grew wide. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at him. My glance broke when Mirajane started yelling random shit. Natsu ignored her while walking to an empty seat… Which was next to me?

He stood up looking at her, "Mind if I sit here?" with that same bright grin on his face. I could only manage a nod. I looked over and noticed Gray still staring at him. "I-I hate him…" he muttered

I turned to Natsu while MIrajane was teaching, "Natsu?" I asked sheepishly. Natsu looked down at me "hm?" "Y-You know Mirajane is really powerful… you probably shouldn't ignore her again." I said trying to hide my worry. He looked almost touched but he looked away and mumbled, "W-Why do you care? We just met..." "So? Im just trying to help…" I said while hooping he would look back at me. He just looked down and muttered, "T-Thanks."

_Why wouldn't he talk to me…_

* * *

**Natsu's POV –after his first class**

_Why did she care what I did _he thought as he walked to his next class silently (A/N Yes I know OOC Natsu quiet). _She was the only one who talked to me today. Well besides the faculty. Oh well I need to focus I'm at my next class. _I opened the door and realized I wasn't late. _What, why do I feel so accomplished? _I thought.

**Lucy's POV**

_EHHH?! Him? Why is he walking over to me? Wait why doesn't he have any emotion on his face…? Did I maked him mad? Wait why do I care?_ That's when it happened. He smiled his big toothy grin and said, "Mind if I sit here?"

* * *

**Huh. I finished already.**

**Please, review and tell me how i can improve my writing and this story!**

**I'll have a new one up soon.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**


	3. Natsu's magic?

Me: I know Juvia. Sorry.

Elfman: JUVIA NOT BEING IN THE STORY IS A MAN!

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA HATES YOU!

Me: Watch your tongue or I won't put you in at all!

Juvia: B-But Juvia-sama wants to be in the story with Gray-sama!

Mirajane: -death stares-

Me: *gulp* Whelp, I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Um, yeah, of course!" I said flashing a smile. He returned the smile with a warm, glowing grin. He sat down next to me and looked straight ahead. _I can't stop thinking about him._ _Maybe if I just look once more I can get him out of my mind. _I flashed a glance, but at that same moment he glimpsed at me. I turned my head right away.

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

_Oh no! I think he noticed that I'm blushing! _"Hey, are you a getting a little hot?" He asked with concern in his voice. "N-no I'll be fine." He leered at me, almost unconvinced. It was silent. "OH! Hey, I forgot to ask you your name!" he said breaking the awkward silence. "Oh right, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." I said with a natural smile.

**Gray's POV**

_Who is that bastard Lucy is talking to? I swear if he hurts her I'll kill him._ He called out to the shithead, "Hey, kid, this is a school for mages, what kind of magic do you use?" Natsu looked up, "U-um school for mages?" Lucy nodded and added, "Yup, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage!" She was intrigued to hear his answer. "U-um… I have to go to the bathroom, be right back!" Lucy and I both stared at where used to sit a tall boy with pink hair and a white scarf. "Hey, Lucy he's almost as fast as you." I joked. She just nodded her head.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

…_He's been gone for about ten minutes. I'm going to look for him. _"Hey Gray, I'm going to look for him." I whispered as class was in session. I raised my hand slowly, "Mr. Gildarts, may I use the restroom?" He glanced over and nodded. "Thanks!" As soon as I closed the door I bolted around the school looking for him. _Where could he be?_ I caught a glimpse of pink as I peeked out the window. _He's..crying?! _I walked somberly outside and he just stared, dazed at the thought that I came after him.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_I can't believe she came looking for me. _"W-Why are you here?" I asked quietly. "To see if you were O.K." she said softly. She started to walk over which only made me sob more. She sat down next to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out, only a soft weep. "Natsu" she said tenderly. I looked up. "What's wrong?" "I-I can't tell you. W-We just met." I said unable to stop stuttering. She came closer and dangled her arms around me. "Natsu, I'm tired of hearing that from you. So what if we just met. We're friends aren't we? Nakama?" Lucy said with worry in her voice. "NO, DO NOT CALL ME YOUR NAKAMA!" _I couldn't hold back... As soon as i finished screaming_ _I knew I'd hurt her and I resented myself for it. _She spoke but in an even more gentle tone than before, "Natsu, why can't we be friends?" I couldn't think of what to say, but without realizing something slipped out. "I hurt my nakama." _I've done it now. She won't ever want to be my friend now. _ I sighed and looked up at her. She looked amazing. "Lucy, I didn't mea-" she cut me off. "Natsu, that's the past." _Those three words "that's the past" made me stop crying. _"And still, if you want to talk about it, I'll be here." she said smiling while leaning in. I closed my eyes. _I just met her. She told me not to think like that... _We leaned closer and closer.

**RINGRINGRINGRING**

We both jumped back before our lips touched and were slightly confused. Then we realized... "SHIT, WE'VE BEEN OUT HERE ALL CLASS?!" we screamed in unison. We ran back to class to get our books, praying to God Gildarts was gone. Thankfully he wasn't. Lucy and I went to our next class together in silence. I realized then.

_**This is someone I can call my nakama. **_

* * *

**Hey! I will explain the most of the ending in a future chapter so sit tight!**

**Once again, please review and tell me how I can improve!**

**By the way, I'm really sorry if these have been short. I, myself, dislike short chapters. **

**(I didn't realize how hard it was to hard a long chapter) D:**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading! **


	4. Natsu's secret

Me: Gajeel, why don't you care you're not in it?

Gajeel: Who would want to be in this fanfic? Geehee!

Me: *tears up* I don't own Fairy tail, sadly.

Me: OH BTW, JUVIA you will be in it next chapter!

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA IS SO EXCITED TO SEE GRAY!

Chapter 4

**Lucy's POV**

_Natsu is right next to me. I can feel his heat. Wait, his heat? Is he a fire mage?_ "Hey Natsu.." He looked at me, almost pouting. "U-um can we go somewhere we can talk privately?" I asked shyly. He thought for a few moments and finally asked, "About what?" I looked him straight in the eye and said three words. "About back there." He nodded slowly knowing that he would have to tell her what he had done

**Natsu's POV**

_How could I tell her? I don't want to lose her... What if she thinks less of me… No she deserves to know... As my Nakama._

**Normal POV  
**They ended up behind a shed outside the school. They completely disregarded the bell as third period began.

**Natsu's POV**

I felt a single tear drop from my eye, but before it could roll down my face, Lucy wiped it away with her hand. Her hand was so soft. I reached up and grabbed it slowly. "Lucy you need to promise me three things before I tell you." She nodded. "1. You won't think any less of me when I finish. 2. You will still be my friend. 3. Y-You tell me your story." "I promise." she said meekly as if thinking of "her story."

I sat down and motioned for her to sit as well. She sat adjacent from me, staring into my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to stop looking at her chocolate-brown eyes. I almost forgot what we were doing here. Then I looked down and started to talk.

"M-My parents were murdered by some dark bastard mages. I was an orphan. I had nowhere to go. One day, I was on the brink of starvation when I heard the flapping of wings. I thought to myself "how could a bird make such noise. I was so intrigued that I had to investigate. I couldn't believe what I saw in the sky."

"It was a dragon," I smiled thinking of the first time I met Igneel. "I was confused at first, wondering why he was hovering so close to the ground. Later, I found out that his children were missing. He was torn. I told him my story. He looked like he was about to cry. From that day forward he took care of me. He was an amazing dad, but most of all, my only nakama." I sighed, staring at the ground, listening to that word "nakama" ring through my head, constantly. I looked over at Lucy, she was fully intrigued. I continued not wanting to put Lucy through anymore suspense. "He was a fire dragon. His name: Igneel. He tried to teach me magic, but at first, I refused. I remember shouting I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THOSE DAMNED MAGES! I cried for the first time ever since Igneel took me in that day."

My voice got soft. Lucy nudged at me to go on and so I did. "But eventually, Igneel persuaded me, saying I could use this magic for good not evil. I trained tirelessly, night and day, 24/7. Eventually I learned the art of dragon slayer magic. I became the fire dragon slayer. T-that's my magic." I sighed deeply, trying to pass that off as the end of the story. I gave her a grin and said "Your turn!" _Lucy's not dumb. She knows it's not the end._ I looked at her, she stared at me unconvinced. "Fine." I said.

"Dragon slayer magic gives you the amount of force needed to slay a dragon." She nodded not knowing where I was going with this. "Well, one night, I was having a nightmare… the guys who killed my parents were back. I was bloodthirsty. I wanted to spill their blood as they did my parents'. I started using my dragon slayer magic in my sleep. I unleashed a secret dragon slaying magic that was way more than enough to kill those shitheads. Igneel woke up seeing me use this technique and realized it would burn the whole forest down and could burn myself too. (A/N This technique was far too advanced for natsu so, yes it could burn him) Right before I released it Igneel took the blast of fire... at point blank..." I trailed off thinking of opening my eyes that moment seeing my own magic, my own hands hurt the only nakama I had. "He roared from the pain. I ran over to him and started to cry. He held his eyes open for the last time and said softly, "You're a true dragon slayer now…" I screamed nonsensical about how I never intended to be a "true" dragon slayer and how I just want my nakama back. But it was too late. I yelled for help. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest village to find a doctor. I couldn't run as fast as I could because I kept stumbling because of how much magic power that attack had used. When I got to the village, I told the elder. Of course, though, he didn't believed my story. So I went back to the spot that Igneel was… but he was gone."

I looked over at Lucy. She was tearing up. "Lucy, don't cry." Lucy still stared into my eyes when she laid her arms around me and said, "Natsu, I am your nakama." I was about to snap, but I bit my tongue. I hugged her back with one arm and grabbed my scarf with the other. I mumbled, "This is all I have left of Igneel…" as I gripped the scarf even tighter.

**Lucy's POV**

_He was an orphan… just like me. But I just made him relive the whole thing… _"Natsu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you down." He looked over and smiled his signature grin. "Don't worry, but now it's your turn!" he said while smiling deviously. _How can he smile after just telling me all that. _ "It's because you're here I can be happy right now." he said as if reading my mind. I sighed- a happy sigh. "Well, I guess it's my turn." I said forcing a smile on my face. That's when I realized…

_**I could trust him.**_

**Yess! 1,000+ words in this chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

**I have the next two already written out on paper. I just need to type them.**

**And I've just read over all my past chapters and I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made in them!**

**Also, the next chapter is going to be short so sorry ****D:**


	5. Juvia

Me: Juvia, it's your time to shine!

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA WILL DO HER BEST TO MAKE GRAY-SAMA FALL IN LOVE!

Me: All you have to do is show up *hehehe*

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA CAN'T WAIT! HURRY UP WITH THE DISCLAIMERS.

Me: Alright alright! I don't own Fairy Tail! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Gray's POV**

_Who is that? Her hair is as blue as the ocean. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I walking over to her? _ I stood next to her and said sheepishly, "U-Um mind if I sit here?" She looked up and nodded. Her cheeks grew red. I sat and looked over, "Hey, what's your name?" I asked looking into her dark blue eyes. "Juvia-sama's name is Juvia Lockser." I stared and was confused at her statement. "What's yours?"  
"Oh, right, I'm Gray Fullbuster!" I said smiling. Somewhere along the conversation I lost my clothes and was in nothing but my boxers. She blushed. I started screaming nonsense about where my clothes were.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I looked down at the ground and started to talk slowly. "I loved my parents. And they loved me. We spent most of our time together." I stopped. Trying to choose my next words carefully. He noticed my discomfort. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I looked up and said, "No, I promised. And besides… I trust you." I said smiling weakly.

**Sorry about this one! **

**I promise next chapter will be better! A lot better! **

**And again, please review and tell me how i can improve in these stories as a writer!**


	6. Lucy's secret

Me: Happy, Juvia?

Juvia: Juvia-sama will take what she can get!

Me: Well, you're going to get more now!

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA IS SO EXCITED! WHEN DO I GET TO KISS GRAY-SAMA?!

Gajeel: Never! Geehee!

Me: Woah, woah calm down! Anyway as these two duke it out. I don't own Fairy Tail~

(A/N- The way I word this chapter may be weird so please bear with me! Especially in the flashback.D: )

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Lucy's POV**

"One day, my parents and I had a fight. I "ran away" to the playground." I laughed softly thinking back on how silly it was. "I saw a boy sitting alone. He had blonde, spikey hair. His name was Sting Eucliffe." I stared at the ground wincing at the sound of his name. He noticed and put an arm around me. I looked at him and mumbled, "Natsu, please... don't think less of me after this. I still want to be your nakama." He smiled and nodded. I continued slowly, "We talked for a while and he convinced me to go back home saying my parents would be more than worried. I went back home and as time went by we saw each other more and more. He was my best friend. We were friends for about a year. One day I had him over to play. I was in the kitchen preparing drinks for us both, when I heard a scream. It was my father's. He screamed my mother's name… then mine."

* * *

**Juvia's POV **

_Gray-sama is cute! I want to go on a date with him! Oh I wonder what type of magic he uses! _ "Gray-sama?" He looked over and smiled. _His smile… It's amazing, I want to see it again. _"U-um what kind of magic do you use?" He smiled and stood up slowly, trying not to get noticed by Macao Conbolt, the teacher. He got in an unusual pose and whispered, "Ice make… Rose." and out of thin air he made a single rose. He sat down and gave it to me with that smile I loved so much. I blushed. "Gray-sama! I use water magic! Water and Ice. It's like an unstoppable combination!" I blurted out without even thinking. He smiled even wider now at the thought of that.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stopped for about a minute replaying the scream in my head over and over. I broke out of the trance when Natsu said my name softly. I turned to him quickly. He was looking at me with that big, toothy grin. His words replaced my father's scream "It's because you're here I can be happy." (A/N from chapter 4) Now, those were the only words that echoed through my head. I smiled and moved closer to him without breaking my gaze. I slowly turned my head down, not wanting to look away from his onyx colored eyes. I finally looked back at the ground and continued.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

"Gray-sama! Arigato for the rose!" I felt myself blush again. He turned to me saying, "Don't let that rose melt. Cause I'm not giving you another one!" He laughed enthusiastically. _What if I preserved the rose in my water lock? I'm going to try it!_ I poked Gray. He looked down at me. I whispered, "Watch." I sliced out in front of me and took the water from the air and added it to the rose. I did this a couple of more times till it had a full circle around it. He simply said, "Make sure to display it!" with another smile. _Display it to who?_

* * *

**-Lucy's POV**

"I ran as fast as I could…. But I wasn't fast enough. I burst through the door to my dad's office, where I heard the scream come from. I saw it. My father's corpse… and him… Sting." I noticed tears rolling down my face, reliving that memory. Natsu lifted my chin and smiled. _All I need is his smile. Wait! Why did I just think that?_ I stared at him and continued gradually.

"S-Sting looked at me. At first, I thought it was an accident. But then I saw looked at him closer. He was wearing a demonic smile." I shuddered at the thought of it.

"God, Lucy, I can't believe I wasted a whole year of my life for this!" I heard him say in a snarl. I couldn't believe it. My best friend… He continued to speak, "Ahahah you really thought I was your friend? Geez you're more gullible than you look!" I ran away to my room. I had to get my keys and show this guy who he was messing with. He called after me, "Hey, I wouldn't take so long, I'm going after your mom next… Then you!"

"I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I ran to my room. I busted the door down and got my keys. That's when I heard it… My mother's scream. I ran to it already knowing he wanted me dead. But I was smart. He wouldn't kill me. not yet. not until I wrote a will… All he wanted was my wealth."

"I found him sitting in my mother's room with a paper and a pen. "Let's not make this harder than it needs to be!" He flashed the same devilish smile at me. I was furious with rage. I took out my keys without thinking and opened all the golden gates I owned." (A/N not Aquarius as she would need water to be opened. Also Lucy has the 10 golden gate keys she has at the time of the Grand Magic Games in the anime.)

"His eyes grew wide as Leo, Aries, Capricorn, Gemini, Cancer, Taurus, Virgo, Saggitarius, and Scorpio all appeared. Before they had a chance to attack, I-I fainted… When I woke up I was in my bed and Virgo was taking care of me. I was confused. She noted my confusion and immediately said, "You fainted, Princess." I was furious.

"WHERE'S THAT BASTARD, STING?!"

"As your spirits, we made your life top priority.

"DAMN IT! HE SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"Do you wish to punish me, Princess?"

Natsu laughed at this part as I remembered he has never seen Virgo so he doesn't know that her gate is named "Gate of the Maid," and she always asks for a punishment regardless of what has happened.

As fast as Natsu's grin appeared, it disappeared, replaced with an angry, enraged scowl. "WELL, WHERE IS THAT DAMNED BASTARD NOW?! I NEED TO TEACH HIM A LESSON FOR MESSING WITH MY NAKAMA!" I just looked at him and tears started rolling down my face. He noticed and said, "I will get him. And pay him back 100 fold for what he did to you! He will pay for his sins with his life!" I was dazed and suddenly shouted out, "HE'S DEAD!" without realizing.

_Shit. Natsu will never be my nakama now. Who would want to be friends with a murderer…_ "I-I murdered him…" My voice trailed off. "I didn't take any of my keys with me. I wouldn't give my spirits the satisfaction of killing him. He died by my hand."

**Phew! That was long! I think it's even longer than chapter 4!**

**Next chapter will be a little short and it will be up most likely tomorrow 4/19/13**

**Unless I decide to add anything to it along the way! **

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**And as always, please review and tell me where I can improve please!**


	7. Lucy's resolution

Juvia: JUVIA-SAMA LOVES YOU, but loves gray-sama more.

Me: I know, I know.

Gajeel: U-um when am I being put in the story?

Me: -shocked and tearing up- Y-You really want to be in it?!

Gajeel: Tch! I just want to ruin the stupid thing! Geehee!

Me: -shocked face turns into a sad face- I-I don't own Fairy Tail…

Me: A/N sorry if this is worded weird, also, sorry it took so long, I try to upload around 2-3 everyday, but last night I was out so I couldn't. And tonight I'm going out, so I might not get two posted. Anyway thanks for reading! Review please.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Natsu's POV  
**

_This girl is a killer? With such an innocent face… is she really a killer? _I smirked, "I guess you beat me to the punch!" Lucy was surprised, but managed to look up at me. "He had what was coming to him, right, Lucy?" I flashed her a wide grin. "Hey, Lucy, have you told that story to anyone before?" She shook her head as a substitute for "no". For some reason I felt overwhelmingly happy.

**RINGRINGRING**

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go get some lunch!" We walked to the cafeteria while talking and laughing normally… like nothing had happened. We talked about random stuff. _Whatever it would take to make her feel better… to hold back her tears. __**She was my first nakama since what happened with Igneel.**_

* * *

We got to the cafeteria and I asked her what she wanted. "I don't know, never been here before." So we went to order together. I smiled and whispered to Lucy, "Watch this!" I walked up to the counter and announced, "I would like one of everything, please!" Lucy's jaw dropped. I got out of line with my mountain of food and waited for her.

She walked over to me and gawked at all the food. Then she noticed her friends and started to walk over to them. I was unsure on what to do, so I started to walk away silently. She yelled after me, "NATSU! Come sit next to me!" while sitting down and patting a seat next to her. I walked over, blushing slightly.

After I sat down, she introduced me to Gray, Erza, Elfman, and Loke.

Gray was pissed at me. "What were you doing to Lucy while second and third period were in session?!" he said with worry in his voice. _Shit. We spent almost half the day…together. _"U-Um I'm new to this town, so she offered to show me around!" Gray stared at me, unconvinced. Thankfully a blue haired girl with a rose made of ice in her hair cut our conversation off by telling Gray to stop worrying about her "love rival" so much. He blushed. I was astonished… _Does Lucy really like Gray…? _I couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

Then Erza started to scold me about making Lucy miss second and third period… She was overprotective… She reminded me of a mom. I felt myself start to tear up. Lucy looked over at me. I turned quickly to try to hide it. But it was too late, she noticed. She placed her arm around me. I felt myself blushing. "Erza! This is Natsu! He's my nakama!" she exclaimed. I stared down at her amazed at that word… Nakama. Six letters made me forget my pain.

I didn't really get a chance to talk to Elfman because he was just shouting stuff about "being a man." "EATING FOOD IS A MAN! MEETING NEW PEOPLE IS A MAN!" etc.

I didn't talk to Loke either, he was too busy trying to seduce me. I looked at Lucy whispering, "Your friends seem nice." She smiled and nodded. _I hope to have friends like these._

I looked over at Lucy, gazing at her…especially her lips… They looked so soft. And they smelled of cinnamon. _Wait! What am I thinking? Lucy is my nakama! Nothing more! We just hold each other's darkest secret… if that doesn't make me the number one person in her life, I don't know what will._

After Lucy was done introducing me, Gray introduced everyone to Juvia while blushing.

Lucy was astonished as I ate my whole meal with taking few gasps of breath.

After all of us finished eating, we all talked and laughed. I couldn't stop thinking about the thought, but it made me smile…_ This was the first time I've laughed in a while. _But those words were replaced with "It's because you're I can be happy right now." It echoed in my head. I blushed at the thought of me saying it. Lucy noticed and whispered worriedly, "What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing," I said while placing my hand in hers, "everything is perfect." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

**Lucy's POV**

_His hand is so warm. I want to hold it forever… Oh shit. I almost forgot. _"Hey, Natsu! What's your number?" I asked pulling out a pen and a piece of paper with one hand while still holding his hand with the other. "M-my number?" I nodded realizing something was wrong. "U-Um I don't have a phone." I asked worriedly, "Well, why not? What if something happened to you?" "I u-uh never needed one. I've never had anyone to call."

A thought flashed through my mind. I hesitated to ask. "...N-natsu… where do you live?" He looked down and didn't answer. _I-I see… _"Then move in with me!" his ears perked up like a dog, it was cute. "I-I don't want to be a bother." I saw that he was about to cry again.

I gripped his hand tightly and excused ourselves from the table. We rushed out of the cafeteria quickly, hand-in-hand. We kept running in the same direction for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a couple of minutes. "Natsu, d-do you own anything?" I asked hesitantly, trying to approach the matter delicately. "Nothing, except these clothes." I was hurt. I needed to help him. "Then it's settled, you're living with me for now on!" I said smiling, "There's no use fighting it! And I'll be more than happy to take care of you!" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "N-Natsu, how do you afford Fairy Tail Academy?" He looked down and thought for a second. "I-I got a scholarship!" "How smart are you?" "Very smart!" I looked down…_He's already lying to me. We've been nakama for less than a day and he's already lied._

* * *

We walked aimlessly, trying to retrace our steps to get back to the cafeteria to get our stuff. We walked silently, but still held each other's hand. Three huge guys appeared in front of us, blocking our path. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple!" I heard them mumble amongst themselves. I flashed my keys, mainly the golden ones. "Back away and you can escape with your lives." I barked. They erupted into laughter. "OPEN, GATE OF THE LI-" Natsu cut me off, before I got a chance to completely summon Leo. He punched all three guys in the gut with his fists engulfed in fire."NATSU! You didn't let me hurt any of them!" He looked at me, "You weren't going to open that gate." _H-He called my bluff?_

"H-How did you know?" "I heard the hesitancy in your voice." I collapsed to my knees while starting to cry. "Natsu, I haven't opened any gates in 13 years … Ever since that day." He crouched down next to me "they're probably lonely." This whole time, I was acting out of selfishness. "They won't ever forgive me. They probably hate me!" Out of nowhere, Leo appeared. "Lucy, your spirits could never hate you." My tears grew steadier like a waterfall. Leo disappeared, waiting for his call. Before I reached for my keys, Natsu hugged me. It made me stop crying. His warmth. His embrace. Finally, I summoned him, "OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!**

**I'm not sure how long the next one will be, so we'll see.  
This might be the only one today, I'm not sure.**

**Thanks for reading, Review and tell me where I can improve please!**


	8. Natsu in love?

Gajeel: U-Um, it's been seven chapters without me…

Me: So? I don't want you in my fanfic. Then I would have to make another couple.

Gajeel: Tch! Me and who?

Me: Isn't it obvious? Levy. I don't even know how I would introduce her, let alone you. It's just more work for me.

Gajeel: Fine. I'll give you till Chapter 10. You put me in or you won't be writing for a while! Geehee!

Me: W-What about Levy?

Gajeel: That's for you to decide.

Me: H-How generous. U-Um there you have it folks! Gajeel will be joining us soon. U-um I don't own Fairy Tail. (A/N sorry it took so long, this weekend has been crazy.)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Natsu's POV**

"L-Lucy, don't overexert yourself. You don't have to summon them all of them now." She smiled weakly, "I-I only have three more to go! Virgo, Taurus, and Aquarius. A-And I owe it to them." I smiled worriedly. She summoned Virgo. "Was it a punishment that you have not called upon me in thirteen years? Do you wish to punish me more?" She looked up at the masochist. "I-If anyone needs to be punished, it's me." Virgo pulled out a whip, and Lucy screamed in fear. "NOT LITERALLY!" After Virgo went back she summoned Taurus. "LUCY-SAMA'S BODY HAS GROWN **MOO**RE AMAZING IN THESE THIRTEEN YEARS!" He said while steam was coming out of his nose. I wanted to kill this pervert for hitting on my Lucy… Wait, _**my** _Lucy?

Taurus went back and I waited for her to summon Aquarius. "U-Um what's wrong?" "I need water to summon Aquarius." My eyes grew wide while coming up with an idea. "LUCY, LETS GO TO THE BEACH!" She thought about it for a moment but decided against it, but promised we could go another time. I sighed and we found a fountain. She summoned her, but Aquarius was less than happy to see her. "YOU SUMMONED ME FROM A FUCKING WATER FOUNTAIN?!" Lucy was frantic. "I-I wanted to see you as soon as possible!" "What, to show me your boyfriend?" she said while pointing towards me. "W-What?! NATSU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S MY NAKAMA!" _Only nakama… Why can't we be more…? Does she really like Gray?_

Aquarius went back and Lucy staggered weakly towards me. "I-I think I overdid it." She said softly while falling to her knees. She looked up smiling before closing her eyes slowly. It reminded me of when Igneel passed. _W-wait is Lucy… dead?!_

I rushed over to her. _God, why didn't I listen during science… I don't know how to take her pulse. _ I picked her up, one arm under her knee and the other under her neck. _I need a doctor. Someone. Anyone. _No one was around me, except for one guy sitting on a bench. He looked like he was asleep. He had slick, long, spikey black hair. His face was weird. He had twenty-four studs on his face. Above his eyes were six studs, three each. On each side of his nose he had three studs. He had five studs on each ear. The last two was on his chin. I don't care how he looks, I need help. I walked over to him and tapped him. He snored as he woke up.

"Please, sir, I need help. Could you try and find this girl's pulse?" He stared at me blankly with cold green eyes. Lucy was as still as a rock. The man smirked. "Lay her down on the grass next to me." as he kneeled down on the grass and patted a spot with his hand. I did as he asked. His hand touched her wrist feeling for her pulse. "Son, I don't feel anything." (A/N not his father) He glanced at her keys. "I also don't feel her magic's presence." "S-She used it all?" He smirked again and turned his arm into an iron sword behind his back, keeping it hidden. I fell to my knees screaming, "Y-YOU'RE SAYING SHE'S D-DEAD?" He came over and placed an arm on my shoulder, still concealing the sword. "I-I'm sorry." It all happened in an instant. He raised the sword over his head and plunged it deep in the back of my leg.

I yelped in pain. _Who was this bastard?I will kill him if he tried to do anything to Lucy! _He was standing over me. "Geehee! That's what you get for messing with those three thugs back there." I puffed up my cheeks and blew fire at him. He flew backwards, unconscious. _That's all it took to kill him and he was able to do this to me?! He probably lied about not sensing her pulse._ I stood up slowly, using the bench to steady myself. I picked her up and ran, no, limped aimlessly. Somehow I ended up in a city. The red cross stood out above all the buildings and I staggered towards it. I opened the door quickly. The nurses rushed up to me trying to tend to my leg, ignoring Lucy. I screamed uncontrollably, "I DON'T NEED HELP! SHE DOES! I-I can wait… please just make her better." My screams turned into a soft whine.

* * *

I woke up with my leg wrapped in a bloody bandage. _Where am I? All I remember is being with Lucy… SHIT, LUCY!_ "LUCY? HELLO? ANYONE?" I was alone in the room until a nurse walked in briskly.

"I see you're awake, sir. You fainted in the lobby and we rushed you here."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, although she will be out for a few days. But you should worry about your situation more. You worsened your wound when you strained it to carry her."

"I-I don't care… As long as Lucy is safe, this is nothing. By the way, could you get me a candle?" She was confused but obeyed. The nurse came back with the fire-lit candle and I motioned for her to set it on the desk. I ate it quickly. I jumped up not feeling any pain at all. "Now, where's Lucy's room?" I asked energetically. "U-Um you shouldn't be out of bed… you shouldn't **be able** to be out of bed," she said worriedly. "Well I am and I feel fine, now where's Lucy's room?" "I-I don't know." "I'm going to ask the receptionist then. Oh by the way, what's your name?" "L-Lissana." I smiled, "Thanks Lissana!" I rushed out the door to the receptionist. "H-Hello, could you tell me where Lucy Heartfilia's room is?" I asked worriedly. "Second floor, room 10." "Thanks!" I ran swiftly to her room, ignoring the pain that was subsiding around my wound. I burst into her room to see Gray and Erza with her.

They glared at me. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, BASTARD?!" they screamed in unison. "I didn't do anything to her, She used too much magic power." I said looking away from them and setting my eyes on Lucy. I pulled up a chair from the side of the room and sat next to Lucy's bed. They noticed the cloth around my leg. "H-Hey are you ok?" they sounded worried. _D-Does this mean they're my friends?_ "I-I'm fine." I didn't want to worry them. The pain was slowly creeping back. Gray went to get a nurse. It was Lissana. "Sir, you're wounded, please go back to your room." She said worriedly. "No, I need to be here when Lucy wakes up." She looked at me pouting. "Let me at least change your bandages." I nodded, thinking little of it.

She unwrapped my bandages and it was a mix of dark blue and bright purple around my wound. "Sir, we need to treat you, please go back to your room." "Treat me here," they were shocked, "and get me some fire while you're at it." "Y-You're serious?" I nodded. Gray and Erza both smirked, "Well, Lucy looks as if she would be best left to you. Thanks, Natsu. Oh, and feel better." Erza said as they took their leave. I thanked them as they closed the door slowly.

Lissana came back with some cream and pills. "What are the pills?" "Painkillers" "I don't need them, just a couple boxes of matches and a few pieces of paper." I hadn't taken my eyes off Lucy since I had gotten here. Lissana left after applying the medicinal cream to get me matches. I slipped her hand in mine. "I'll get you through this," I whispered softly.

Lissana opened the door quietly and walked silently trying not to wake me. She placed the matches on the table. "Thanks, Lissana!" She jumped, startled. I lit a match and set a piece of paper on fire, so I would have more fire to eat. I ingested it quickly as the pain was creeping back, more severe than before. Thankfully, Lissana came when she did or else I would be yelping in pain. "Sir, you should get some rest." "I-I'm not sleeping until Lucy wakes up." "You really love her, don't you?" "L-Love? What do you mean?" "You value her life more than yours." "She's innocent… I have a lot of sins to carry." "You haven't broken your gaze from her since you arrived here." "No one can hurt her if I'm watching her 24/7." "You haven't let go of her hand." "S-She's soft." I realized… "Y-you're right. I'm in love with Lucy." I swear I saw her lips curl a bit into a smile.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that took so long**

**I was out Friday and Saturday**

**Anyway, I have homework today, so I might not have another up tonight**

**As always, thanks for reading and please review and tell me where I can improve!**


	9. Missing

Gajeel: So, when's Levy coming in?

Me: Soon?

Gajeel: Geehee! She better. or else.

Me: *gulp* I-I think you'll like what I do with her, it'll be really OOC. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, slowly. My vision was blurry. _D-Do I see pink? _My eyes refused to focus on what was in front of me. I felt something wet hit my cheek. _W-water?_ _No, he's crying? Natsu? _ My vision came into focus. Natsu was sobbing. I raised one of my hands slowly to his face and wiped his tears away. My other hand was interlocked with his. "W-where am I?" I asked softly. "Lucy, we're in the hospital. You fainted after summoning Aquarius. I should've stopped you. P-Promise me something?" I looked confused. "W-what is it?" I said masking my confusion with a weak smile on my face. "Never do something like that again. I-I was so worried. Y-You're my nakama… I can't lose you." _Only nakama… Why can't we be more…? Does he like someone else…?_

It was peacefully silent, until Natsu broke the silence. "Anyway, I ordered something for you." He said while pointing to a salad. _H-He remembered…? from the cafeteria?_ I tried to pick my arm up but could barely move it. "I-I can't move." I uttered, feeling helpless. He picked it up and tried to feed me. "Open up!" "I-I can call on Virgo to take care of me." "No, your energy needs to recover. Besides I'll be more than happy to take care of you." I opened up. "Thanks, Natsu." I said with a mouthful.

"S-So, how long was I out?" I asked softly. "About a week." He spoke so tranquilly. "Where are Erza and Gray?" I had worry in my voice. "T-They visited every day." He trailed off and looked down at the floor. "W-What about you?" He looked up and glared at me in the eyes and simply said, "I never left your side." My heart skipped a beat as he said those words. He was with me this whole time. "W-Why?" He smiled weakly, "Because you're my nakama." I studied his eyes, something was wrong. He had bags under his eyes. Lack of sleep?

* * *

It has been three days since I woke up. Natsu never left. Gray and Erza came daily. I still couldn't get up. "Hey Gray! Hey Erza! How's school?" They stared blankly. "Who cares? We want to know how you're feeling." I was touched. "I-I'm fine." _I'm more than fine, Natsu is with me, he's all I need. W-wait what? _I started to blush. Natsu noticed and was nervous, "Lucy, you ok?" _Crap he noticed. Just play it cool. _"I-I'm fine, although I'm a bit tired." Gray and Erza started to head toward the door while Erza said, "Then we'll let you get your rest. Night Lucy! Night Natsu!" Gray nodded in agreement as he closed the door quietly. We were alone. Together. He started to speak slowly. "L-Lucy, do they like me?" I was stunned, of course they like him. They have to. "Why wouldn't they?" He smiled. "I want them to like me. They're nice. They would be good people to have as nakama." I felt a bit of jealousy as he flaunted the word nakama so easily. It reminded me that I wasn't his only nakama, but that's good. I want him to be happy.

Natsu and I talked for about another half hour. I decided to go to bed, because I really was getting sleepy. "Natsu could you turn the light off please?" He nodded and got up slowly._ Whats wrong?_ As he was walking across the room I noticed his leg. "Natsu, w-what happened to your leg?" I sounded so worried. He sighed and spoke softly, "Nothing, get some rest, I'll tell you when you wake up." He turned off the light and came back over to where he always was. Right beside me. I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead and slipped his hand in mine. "Good night, Natsu." I said smiling softly. "Night, Lucy. I'll see you tomorrow."

I woke up and Natsu wasn't next to me. _Why did he leave? Did they force him to since he wasn't a patient? I want him back. I don't want to be alone. _The door opened slowly "_Natsu!"_ I thought. I waited for his perky, energetic voice, but instead i heard a somber, soft voice. "U-Um good morning, Mrs. Heartfilia." _You're not Natsu. Where's my Natsu? I want him back._ "W-Where's Natsu?" The nurse came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "H-His wound was infected and he wouldn't let us treat it properly. The infection spread throughout his body, to his heart. The boy's heart stopped last night. He passed in his sleep. There was nothing we could do to revive him. I-I'm sorry."

* * *

**Sorry about how long this took to upload I was debating where to take the story from here and I decided this would be best**

**Soon, I will start working more with Gray x Juvi and Gajeel x Levy**

**Again, sorry for the wait**

**Review and tell me what you thought, please.**


End file.
